doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum
Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum (Doraemon: Nobita no Himitsu Dōgu Museum (ドラえもん のび太のひみつ道具博物館（ミュージアム）?) is the 33rd installment of the Doraemon feature films. It was released on March 9th, 2013 in Japan. Plot Nobita is daydreaming about catching and solving behind the mystery of Kaitou Lupin as Sherlock Nobita. But he slide up in the balcony and cut out of his daydream. He caught up in the conversation of Suneo, Shizuka and Giant in their classroom. As usual, Nobita is been abandoned about not to come. Back at Nobita's house, Doraemon starts to sleep in his closet for a rest while waiting for Nobita. And then a scene where a robotic hand in the front of the computer appeared. It left a "DX CARD" in Nobita's room right after he enter. He throw his bag in the tatami and the 0 test paper flew out. He notice the DX CARD but interrupted when his mom called him. He is alerted about the test and accidentally crumpled it with the DX CARD. His mom said to him to eat his snack in the kitchen while seeing enviously. After the both of them left the room, Doraemon is in his closet sleeping while a robotic hand try to reach up for his bell. It took the bell and escaped in the time hole. Doraemon panics about his cat bell. He consulted Nobita about the incident. Then Nobita told what is the importance of the bell that he's been hanging in his neck. Doraemon check it up in the factory whre he made and ask if he could repair the cat bell. But the buyer can't do it because it is now a substandard type and a pice of junk. Doraemon gets frustrated and took the bell back in his neck. Then Nobita said, "if the bell is the problem, we'll replace it". He get the "Kisekai Camera" inside the Pocket. Nobita try different various of item that resembles the cat-bell such as Christmas bell, gondola's bell, banana, Chirps, egg yolk, and a cough neck. Then Nobita saw Doraemon act as a cat, and he realize that "if something is lost, you use that gadget". Doraemon take out the "Sherlock Holmes gadget". With that they can easily found and find the bell and the culprit. They first use the Finder Pipe to find the culprit easily with the bubble it produce,But it wont work.However Using the Magnifying Glass and Sherlock Inference hat, Nobita get the name of culprit called Kaitou DX who is well known classic Gadget thief in 22nd Centuray. Consulting the incident with Doraemi, Doraemon and Nobita, along with others travel to 22nd Century to visit the Gadget Museum where they meet Director Fiks and Kuruto Harutoman aka Kurt, a young guide of the museum. Kurt give the groups the tour of the Museum where Doraemon and Groups were amazed to see the invention made by the people of 22nd Century.They were fascinated by all the tools and most of all, they saw the very first "Anywhere Door" ever made! However While the Group were having fun, Doraemon and Nobita tries to search their lost bell which let them to the pond where they were asked to catch "Baba Robot" however one of the robot accidentally get into Doraemon's pocket which render him unable to use. Fascinate by the creation of the Gadget, Gian and Suneo unknowly passed through shrinking tunnel, resulting to shrink in small size while Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka get lost into the tunnel leading them to " Natural Man Made Solar sun" from which the whole museum works. Due to Dr. Pepura Hasake (which is been shown the reason why he secretly live inside the secret room along with his granddaughter Ginger)Negligence, causing a freak accident which result to Solar sun gone mad and endangering the world leading him to get dismissed from his post and leaved the museum. however due to this incident, Dr Harutoman ( Kurt's Grandfather) discovered the metal named as "Fullmetal " which enable to stabilize the core of the sun and made him famous . Doraemon start acting more and more like the feral cat which make the groups to stay a night at Kurt's home greed by his pet "Poppo". the next day, the museum get the threats from "Kaitou Dx" declaring to steal six security context item at 12pm. Even though the security and police were tighten, Kaitou managed to defeat Doraemon and groups and successfully stole the listed items. To understand why Kaitou DX stole the listed item, Nobita with the help of Sherlock detective gadget, they came to know that the listed security context were repaired on the same day where Dr. Pepura was captured. The group decide to find him which lead them to secret way. However they encountered Head of Gorgon, attacking the group with laser that turn into stone. Shizuka and Nobita managed to beat it by turning the head himself into stone by using the mirror. During the incident, Kurt's monitor was recovered by Nobita. When Kaitou intercept the group, Nobita managed to discover the real identity of Kaitou which in turn known to be Kurt himself. Kurt Reveal himself and Coppy robot who took his place. when asked the reason, Kurt explains the Discovery that he and Dr. Pepura were about to create. In order to Convert all the metal into Pepura-metal, He need to recovered the chips which Dr. Pepura hide it under the six lost item while they were at repairing stage. However to recover it, they created Kaitou Dx and spread the rumors ito carry out the purpose. While the truth is Revealed, Dr pepura recovers the chips and begin the process. Kurt manage to outrun Nobita and other. however being shrunk in small size, Gian and Suneo manage to slip into the door and recover the Magnificent Light which enable to restore back to their normal form. Even though the team reached, it was late as Dr. Pepura begun the process . However the process failed as the metal when converted into Pepurametal were started to detoriate.This result to releasing the Monstrous protector who escape from the prison and attack the group who were trying to control the Manmade solar sun after the machine fail to stabilize the sun. While Fighting both the situation, Doraemon accidentally wore the Kaitou's Bow which make him into "Kaitou Dora DX". while Doraemon engage with the security monstor, Nobita nad others tries to stabilize the Growing sun. Doraemon manage to defeat the monster but accidentally destroy the mainframe that control the system of the sun. when all hope was lost, Nobita get an idea by order poppon to suck the sun. Poppon Suck the sun and manage to disappear it.Nobita recovers the security context ( as Dr. Pepura manage to reverse the process to convert it back to full metal) while Doraemon and Kurt repair the museum ( using the recovering torch and magnificent lamp) as well Doraemon's Bell where he understand the reason why Doraemon cherish the bell as it contain the memory of Nobita and Doraemon's friendship. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Dorami *Tamako Nobi *Kuruto *Ginger *Poppon *Pepura-Hakase *Kaitou DX Cast *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto *Subaru Kimura - Gian *Chiaki - Dorami *Yuuko Sanpei - Kuruto *Yui Horie - Jinja *Chiba Shigeru - Pepura-Hakase *Osamu Mukai - Osaru Mukashi *Tomokazu Seki - Kaitou DX Music *Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (opening theme) Performed by: MAO *Mirai No Museum (ending theme) Performed by: Perfume Trivia *The history of Anywhere Door is shown in this movie. *The history of Dress Up Camera is also shown briefly in the movie. Gallery Videos Category:Doraemon films Doraemon featured films